Oprasi Tahun Baru
by istar fantasy
Summary: Para Saint, Marina, Specter Dll berkumpul diruang gelap buat membicarakan tentang rencana mereka tuk menyambut tahun baru ini...! Nah kira-kira rencana mereka itu apa sih...?


**Oprasi Tahun Baru**

**Disclaimer: Sensei MASHAMI KURUMADA tentunya… tapi karena disini ada juga, jadi Disclaimernya ditambah Sensei SHIORI ****TESHIROGI**

**Author: Istar Fantasy (Add my FB: IStar SrFantasy ...or Follow my Twitter : IS_magicgirl... Pokoknya selalu ku tunggu….)**

…

Tanpa terasa malam pergantian tahun akan tiba.

"_Perwakilan dari para Bronzies, Silveries …?"_

"_Hadir…!"_

"_Goldies …!"_

"_Hadir…!" (jawab sendiri)_

"_Goldies dari seri lain…?"_

"_Ini yang ngabsen siapa sih…? Gak efektif…?"_

"_Gue Albafica…!"_

"_Oh Sorry… Honey…!"_

"_Ya udah… Marina… Thensi Arthemis… Asgard warrior… Specter terserah dari seri mana aja…?"_

"_Udah hadir semua…!"_

Suara-suara itu saling bersahutan disebuah ruangan gelap tanpa sedikitpun cahaya yang tampak disana hanya mata dan mata yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Ada apakah gerangan…? Kenapa mereka berada diruangan gelap…? Apa karena dewa-dewi mereka gak sanggup bayar tagihan listrik…?"

…

"Semua yang telah berkumpul disini pasti sudah tahukan untuk apa…?" Tanya Albafica yang jadi perwakilan Goldies LC sekaligus moderator dari rapat dalam gelap keli ini. "Hee… Gue belum tahu tu…?" Salah satu suara bicara cekikikan dengan mata yang ditundukan. "Siapa yang barusan ngomong…!" Teriak suara yang lain dengan sorot mata melotot kesana kemari. "Gue Thor… wakil Asgardian…!" Jawab Suara yang terkesan makin cempreng itu. "Tapi kayanya suaranya beda…!" Kata tempat yang gelap disudut karena yang ngomong menutup matanya. "Guru Shaka bener…! Perasaan si Thor suaranya sama gedenya dengan badannya…!" Kata suara lain yang tidak diketahui dari siapa.

Author: "Hei… perkenalin diri donk… kan bingung yang lagi ngomong tu siapa…?"

Suara Misterius: "Siapa suruh settingnya diruangan gelap…!"

Author: "…grrrr…!" (Deathglare menyala dalam kegelapan)

Semua: "Ok… Ok… kita sebutin…!"

… Inilah suara-suara yang saling bersahutanlagi tanpa terlihat siapa yang bicara…

"Gue gak perlu tadi udah…!"

"Gue Izo wakil Goldies ND…!"

"Icarus… thensi Arthemis…!"

"Gue… Hagen wakil Asgardian…!"

"Tadi katanya Thor…?"

"Hehe…!"

"Gue Tenma dari Bronzies ND merangkap LC juga…!"

"Wah 2 in 1…!"

"Yang barusan ngomong siapa…?"

"Aku… sang Author…! Ayo lanjut…!"

"Seiya pastinya sang chara utama…?"

"Seiya…? Suaranya kaya Shun… lembek-lembek gimana gitu (?)…? Jujur nie siapa…?"

"Ya… ya… Ok… aku jujur ni… Hyoga (Suara jadi macho)…! Susah banget niruin suara Seiya…!"

"Ini aku Shaka Goldies Origin…!"

"Siva… Silveries Origin…!"

"Ini Sorento… Marina tentunya…!"

"Gue…! Gue siapa ya…? Yang pasti dari Specter…!"

"Yah… Orang amnesia dikirim kemari…!"

"Tapi tadi dia manggil Albafica… "Honey" jadi kemungkinan besar dia Minos…!"

"Ya udah anggap aja Minos…! dah beres…?"

"Belom… aku Yuzuriha Silveries LC…!"

"Asik ada ce-nya…!"

"Apaan sih…! Biasanya loe kan suka ama yang sejenis…!"

"Ckckckck….!'

Hening sejenak.

"Huh…!" Kita langsung saja mulai kepokok pembicaraan…!" Albafica kembali memimpin. "Yaitu tentang… Oprasi Tahun Baru… dimana kita akan menggelar pesta rahasia "Secret Party"…!" Lanjutnya yang diikuti oleh lantunan music mencekam.

_Wah-wah mereka semua ternyata kepengen menggelar new year party…! Tapi kenapa harus secara rahasia…?_

Itu karena,

Setiap kali menggelar pesta bersama para tuan mereka, pastilah mereka gak puas.

``` Para Marina misalnya yang selalu terkucilkan dipestanya Posseidon soalnya Julian malah lebih seneng sama temen-temen & relasi bisnisnya.

```Para Saint origin, Yang ini lebih parah karena selalu dijadiin pelayan dengan sejuta tugas dari Athena dan teman-teman sosialitanya.

```Sementara para Saint LC, mereka merasa gak bebas karena Sasha menetapkan aturan ketat mengenai sopan santun dipestanya salah sedikit dia bakalan langsung nangis dan menyalahkan diri sendiri.

```Kalo dari ND, mereka gak pernah pesta karena sibuk ngurusin bayi.

```Para Specter suka mengeluh karena musk yang dijadiin pengiring pesta hanya music kesukaan Hades yang horror classic (?), sedang mereka ingin sekali-kali diiringi music Rock, R&B, dan music modern lainnya.

``` Arthemis beda lagi, dia malah lebih memilih ngadain Party khusus wanita sampe semua lelaki hanya bisa bengong aja…

```Asgardian mereka hanya bisa berpesta beberapa menit, alasan Hilda karena harus berhemat untuk hibernasi (?) musim dingin tahun depan yang bakalan ekstreem.

Oleh karena dari pada itu adalah… *Plakkk… ngomong blepotan….

Karena itulah kali ini mereka memilih untuk mengadakan pesta tahun baru tanpa mengajak para majikan mereka. Dan karena merasa sehati, senasib, sepenanggungan mereka bermaksud untuk bekerja sama mencari alasan dan juga rencana untuk segala sesuatu mengenai pesta itu nantinya.

"Jadi gimana rencananya…?" Tanya mata si Hagen. "Pertama gimana cara kita mencari alasan buat bisa lolos dari para Bos…?" Jawab Seiya yang sebenarnya justru balik Tanya. "Gampang kita pura2 mati aja…!" Jawab orang amnesia yang dianggap Minos. "Gimana entar kalo malah dimatiin beneran…!" Sorento gak sependapat. "Jangan takut… Orang kaya mereka gak bakalan tahan hidup tanpa kita…!" Jawab Tenma PD.

Istar (Gak tahan): "Iiihhh… gelap banget…! Jadi bikin pusing dan sesak nafas ni ceritanya…!" (Nyalain lampu)

Setelah lampu dinyalakan tampaklah jelas sosok orang-orang yang lagi duduk dimeja bundar itu yang tanpa diduga mereka sebenarnya adalah, Manigoldo dari goldies LC, Odysseus Thensi, Deathtoll dari ND, Shun Bronzies, Shura dari Origin, Algol Silveries, Yato Bronzies LC, Raimi Specter, Krisna Marina dan Saori (Entah kenapa ada disini juga)

Yato: "Tuh kan bener… loe emang Shun…!"

Shun: "Emang Kenapa…? Kamu sendiri ngaku-ngaku Tenma…!"

Manigoldo: "Hah Shura…? Jadi yang dari tadi merem tu loe…?"

Shura: "Hehe… cuman pengen tahu rasanya jadi Shaka…!"

Algol: "Loe juga ngaku-ngaku Albafica…!" (Kaget liat sebelah)

Manigoldo: "Hehe…!" (cengar-cengir)

Shura: "Yang paling parah ini… (nunjuk Deathtoll)…! Merusak tatanan reinkarnasi Capricorn…!"

Keributan antar mulut yang sudah terlihat terjadi karena tanpa disangka ternyata semua yang berada didalam ruangan gelap itu bukanlah orang-orang yang sebenarnya tapi cuman orang yang ngaku-ngaku aja.

Shun: "Tapi Koq ada Athena-sama sih….!" (Baru sadar)

Saori: "Jadi kalian mau merencanakan pesta tanpa kehadiran Dewi ratu pesta ini…? Gue lapori sama majikan kalian yang lain…?" (Mengancam).

Pada akhirnya rapat yang sudah mereka rencanakan dari jauh-jauh hari harus kandas ditengah jalan akibat kedatangan sang Dewi yang tak terduga.

Beberapa jam kemudian di Underworld. Hades ngamuk-ngamuk setelah Athena ngadu sama dia.

"Kalian keterlaluan…! Bisa-bisanya kalian mencoba untuk membelot…!" Teriak Hades yang kesel sampe nangis.

"Nggak koq…! Kita cuman pengen ngerayain…!" Belum selesai Rhada ngomong, kakinya dah diinjek sama Thanatos.

"Sebagai hukumannya pesta tahun baru kali ini akan dibatalkan dan dimalam pergantian tahun nanti kalian harus melaksanakan misi yang lain…!" Putus Hades tanpa basa-basi.

Bukan cuman para Specter yang lainpun kena semprot juga, setelah Athena dengan tanpa perasaan ngasih tau kalo mereka punya rencana untuk menggelar pesta diam-diam. Bahkan Athena sampai ngumumin hal itu kesemua media mulai dari media televise, internet, radio, sms beruntun, sampai pake Speker dari gerobak dangdut keliling.

Dengan beraat hati tahun ini pun para Saint nan malang itupun harus kembali melewati malam pergantian tahun sebagai pelayan di Saori-Party.

Sebuah pesta yang digelar dengan mewah dan meriah yang bertabur tamu undangan dari orang-orang penting dari semua Negara didunia. Mulai dari Presiden, Raja-Ratu, perdana mentri, sampai bos besar Yakuza (?).

"Oh Nasib… mengapa begini…! Padahal aku hanya ingin party…! Tapi malah sakit hati…!" Shura nyanyi-nyanyi sendiri didapur.

NB: "Aku akan senang sekali kalo ada yang bisa nyanyiin dengan melody yang pas dan merdu…!"

"Uda.. deh Shur… cepet hidangin tu makanan yang dipesan Perdana Mentri…!" Suruh si Aphro yang malah sibuk nebelin lipstiknya. "Ni gak bisa dituker sapu ijuk aja…!" Celutuk Aiolos ngeledek si Aphro. "Gak bisa…! Garansinya dah gak berlaku…!" Jawab Milo yang lagi ngintipin suasana pesta dari pintu.

Duarrrrrr….

Tiba-tiba saja Aiacos dan Queen datang bersama seluruh Specter lainnya, kemudian langsung menyerang ketengah kerumunan orang dipesta dan membuat Milo yang lagi ngintip terpental kepelukan si Aphro. "Aduh Milo…! Gak sabar ya pengen dapat ciuman tahun baru dari qu…!" Kata si Aphro genit. "Amit-amit…!" Jerit Milo yang sontak berlari masuk ketoilet yang masih berisi Camus.

Beberapa saat terdengar suara jeritan Saint Aquarius yang tengah duduk santai didalam dipadukan dengan suara muntahnya Milo yang cukup keras.

Sementara itu diruangan pesta. "Hei… Specter kalian mo apa…? Jangan merusak pestaku yang wonderful ini donk…!" Kata Saori yang bicara sok berani sambil ngumpet dibawah meja. "O… tidak bisa (Gaya Sule)…! Ini perintah Hades-sama…!" Jawab Aiacos. "Kalian juga diem aja…! Ayo serbu mereka…!" Teriak Saori pada para Saintnya yang malah nonton dari pintu dapur. Semua Saint sontak berhamburan keluar mengejar para Specter yang datang menyerbu.

"Ayo kita lanjutin pestanya…!" Jerit Sang Athena gak perduli lagi sama para Specter ataupun para Saintnya. Beberapa Jam kemudian "Koq mereka lama banget…! Wah jangan-jangan harus ngeluarin biaya rumah sakit lagi…! Baru tahun baru kas dah berkurang dech…!" Keluhnya sendiri.

Karena kesal menunggu mereka Saori sang saus maksudnya sang Athena pergi nyusul ke Underworld. Yang langsung disambut tatapan sinis Pandora. "Mo ngapain kemari…? Jangan-jangan mo nagih utang…?" Pikir Pandora. "Dora…? Mana para Saint… berantem aja lama banget…!" Kata Saori lirik kanan kiri. "Saint…? Disini gak ada Saint…?" Jawab Pandora masih sinis. "Emang mereka kemana…? Hmm para Specter juga belum pada pulang ya…?" Kata Hades yang nongol dari pintu dengan piyama kelincinya (Pasti cute banget).

Saori mengambil nafas panjang. "Tentu aja ngejar Specter yang kamu kirim buat ngacauin pesta tahun baru…!" Teriaknya kesal. "Hah…?" Hades dan Pandora menganga kaget. "Tadi gue cuman nyuruh mereka bersihin gorong-gorong aja koq…!" Bantah Hades. "Bohong…!" Saori gak percaya. "Swear…!" Hades kembali membantah sambil ngangkat kedua jari tangannya.

Tak lama beberapa orang tampak turut datang kesana. "Athena…! Siegfried dan yang lainnya mana…?" Tanya Hilda panic. "Mana gue tahu..?" Saori mengkerutkan dahinya. "Dia bilang mo ketemu perwakilan Saint sebentar…!" Kata Hilda makin cemas. "Loh… Bukannya para Asgardian lagi ngelakuin sesuatu dengan roket untuk penyerbuan kebulan…?" Sambung Arthemis yang mengenakan masker diwajahnya. "Yang bener aja…!" Hilda membantah. "Para Marina bilang para thensi loe… mo bikin bulan jadi gede buat pasng surut laut jadi kacau…!" Sambung Julian yang juga meninggalkan pestanya. "Nggak koq…!" Arthemis geleng-geleng. "Aduh… mereka pada kemana sih…!" Sasha jadi ikut cemas.

"Jangan-jangan…!"

"Kalian awas yaaaaaaa….!"

Sementara itu ditempat lain, dengan diiringi lagu The Boys dari girlband SNSD para anak buah mereka sedang terlarut dalam tarian dan suasana yang dibaground kembang api beraneka warna.. "Akhirnya party…!" Kata Thor menangis terharu "Ini baru namanya pesta tahun baru…!" Kardia ngomeng sambil joget diatas meja. "Berarti Oprasi kita buat menipu mereka berhasil…!" Jerit Yato kegirangan sambil goyang-goyang. "Berhasil… Banzai…!" Semua bersorak sorai.

"Sekarang kita nikmati aja… makanan yang sudah kita siapin…!" Shura dan El-Chid datang bawa makanan yang baru selesai dimasak. "Yang udah diam-diam kita ambil dari lemari es majikan kita…!" Sambung Isaac cekikikan. "Ni… Gue bawa daging sapi Impor…! Kita barbequan…!" Kata si Touma yang ngambil daging pesanan Khusus Arthemis buat Girls Partynya. "Wah kebetulan… Gue bawa ini Saus Volcano yang bisa bikin lidah terbakar…!" Teriak Ikki yang bikin air liur mereka makin deras menetes bak air terjun.

"Let's the party…!"

Besoknya,

"Aduh Sakit….!" Keluh semua.

Entah karena kualat sudah bohong atau entah karena saus volcano super pedas yang dibawa Ikki, semua yang ikut party semalam langsung kena diare dan harus menjalani oprasi yang sesungguhnya di rumah sakit.

**The end**

_Istar: "Sekian Fic kali ini…! Maaf kalo super gaje…! Kebut semalam sih…!" (kurang percaya diri)_

_Seiya: "Sudah…! Kan dah terlanjur di Publs…! Yang lalu biarkan berlalu…!"_

_Tenma: "Jangan…! Jangan biarkan yang lalu berlalu begitu saja…! Tapi jadikan itu sebagai sebuah pengalaman dan pelajaran yang berharga untuk masa yang akan datang…!"(Mendadak bijak)_

_Semua: "Prok… prokkk… prookkk…!" (Tepuk tangan kagum)_

_Istar: "Tak lupa…! Saya Istar Fantasy…!"_

_Chara SS: "Dan kami semua chara dari anime Saint Seiya…!"_

_Semua: "Mengucapkan selamat tahun baru…! Semoga ditahun baru ini akan jauh lebih baik dari tahun sebelumnya…! Happy New Year…!"_

**Toot… Tooott… Toooottt…. Toooootttt….! (Niup trompet)**

**Duarrrr….! (Kembang api berbentuk logo SS)**

**Duarr…! *lagi (Si Alberich kena ledakan kembang api)**


End file.
